Stamping dies are mounted in stamping presses for forming sheet metal into desired shapes, such as car doors, hoods and the like. Parts are formed by placing the sheet metal between opposed dies and bringing the dies together by means of a reciprocating drive mechanism.
The stamping press typically has a ram on which the upper die is mounted, and a bolster which mounts the lower die. The ram and upper die are raised to permit insertion of the sheet metal. The ram is moved to a lower position to form a stamping between the dies. The exact location of this lower position is of importance in stamping out uniform and dimensionally consistent parts.
When the ram is in its lower position, only a small space exists between the dies. Because this space is so small, it cannot conveniently be measured directly. This invention provides apparatus for indirectly yet accurately measuring this space to determine the shut height of the die.
The dies of a stamping press have confronting finished surfaces which are provided for the insertion of a steel cylinder block to prevent inadvertent shutting of the dies when the press is being worked on by die setters and other personnel. These finished surfaces are employed in the practice of the present invention.
The apparatus of this invention includes two devices. One is temporarily mounted on the finished surface of one die and comprises an indicator having a depressible probe. The other comprises a probe contact member temporarily mounted on the other die in position to be contacted by and depress the probe upon relative movement of the dies toward one another. The indicator registers the separation of the dies by the extent to which the probe is depressed.
More specifically, the indicator is secured to a bracket and the bracket is mounted on the finished surface of one of the dies by a magnet or magnets. The probe contact member is preferably a rigid bar in the form of an elongated paddle secured to the finished surface of the other die by a magnet or magnets.
In a preferred form of the invention, the indicator is located outside the path of relative movement of the dies and the probe is in the form of an elongated plunger extending parallel to the path.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for setting the shut height of the dies of a press having the foregoing features.
Other objects are to provide apparatus for setting the shut height of dies which is of rugged and durable construction, capable of being readily and inexpensively manufactured, and easy to install and operate.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when taken with the accompanying drawings.